lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Bardin Strong II.
' Bardin Strong II.' is the son of Robert, and Meagen Strong making him a member of House Strong. Bardin has one full sibling, and one half sibling, while of course having many more bastard children fathered by Robert Strong. Bardin's full brother is Gendry Strong who has grown into a powerful fighter, and the two of them have fought together during the entire time that House Strong has attempted to retake the city from the traitors and the Iron Islanders, while his half sibling is Mya Strong who is a beautiful young women that has also become a capable fighter, and has come to lead the archery forces of House Strong during the fighting. Bardin was engaged to a young women but it ended when her family joined the House Seaworth side of the conflict, and after this he was married off to Brianne Tarth of House Tarth one of the more powerful houses in Harrenhall. His marriage to Brianne Tarth is something that may tilt the balance of the situation in Harrenhall. Bardin Strong was born and is one of the two legitmate children of Robert Strong. During his youth he was very close with his brother Gendry along with their father Robert who grew very affectionate with the two boys who he saw so many similarities with himself in. Their simple life changed when their father came accept the llegitimacyof his bastard daughter Mya Strong, and for a time the house was a conflict every day but eventually Mya worked her way into their hearts and everything went back to peace for the close household. During his teenage years he would become enamored by Brianne Tarth of whom he met at a tournament and the two shared their first kisses with each other, and from this point forward despite Bordin becoming betrothed the two would remain romantically linked. The peace was shattered once again when the Iron Islands lackeys in House Seaworth betrayed Harrenhall and attempted to take control of the city. This attempt nearly succeed was eventually turned back after his uncle Stannis prepared an ambush for their forces in the market and the siege was made into a draw after this victory. Following the siege his fiance in Melany Tater rejected him, and he was forced to remain alone for a time, until he begin to meet openly with Brianne Tarth of the powerful House Tarth. This relationship was extremely taboo as House Tarth controlled the regions of the Factory District and they were placed inside the House Seaworth camp by this. The relationship though didn't end and when he proposed and she accepted the entire city has been put on high alert by the outcome of this marriage. History Early History Bardin Strong was born and is one of the two legitmate children of Robert Strong. During his youth he was very close with his brother Gendry along with their father Robert who grew very affectionate with the two boys who he saw so many similarities with himself in. The three of them were constantly going hunting north of the city, and Robert planned openly with them about what their futures held for them. It was during this time that even though Bardin and his brother Gendry understood that their father had flaws they were all as happy as they could have been. Mya Strong Their simple life changed when their father came accept the legitmacy of his bastard daughter Mya Strong, and for a time the house was a conflict every day but eventually Mya worked her way into their hearts and everything went back to peace for the close household. Brianne Tarth Brianne Tarth since her arrival in Harrenhall had grown discusted with the way the citizens of the city were treated due to the fact that House Seaworth wanted more power, and this made her very bitter towards House Seaworth. In this bitterness she became involved romantically with Bordin Strong of the rival House Strong. The two bonded at first over their shared interest in improving the status of the lowest of the city, but for months Brianne did not trust Brodin as she knew he was an enemy, and as such even as they begin to fall in love she refused to even say a kind thing to the boy out of fear of what that would mean for the two of them. Finally the day came where she could no longer ignore the drive she felt to be with him, and thus they both gave in and decided to keep their love a secret so that their families didn't destroy eachother in rage over what they were doing. The two continued a relationship in secret for some time but eventually they couldn't hide it anymore and they became engaged. This engagement unleashed an explosion of sorts in the city as everyone knew that if she married into House Strong then House Tarth was going to join with them and splinter the control of House Seaworth and their allies. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne Brianne Tarth and Brodin Strong are only days away from becoming married and changing the city of Harrenhall forever. Family Members House Strong.jpg|Denys Strong - Grand Father|link=House Strong House Strong.jpg|Cassana Strong - Grand Mother|link=Cassana Strong Robert Strong Cover - NEW.jpg|Robert Strong - Father|link=Robert Strong Stannis Strong Cover.jpg|Stannis Strong - Uncle|link=Stannis Strong Relationships Category:House Strong Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:People of Harrenhall Category:Knight